Mommy Paints the Sky
by Orenji.no.Taiyou
Summary: Oneshot. Sho and Hana just after YiChe's death.


Inspirational plot-bunnies attacked me after listening to Mommy Paints the Sky by Danny Oertli on loop. owo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt, Anne Suzuki, Moon Child, Danny Oertli, Mommy Paints the Sky, or anything other than the writing/fic, and I get no profit from this.

* * *

It was a warm night in Mallepa. The sun glowed orange on the horizon, illuminating two figures standing hand-in-hand, the wind blowing through their hair.

Sho looked down at the small girl beside him. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of Hana. She had been so strong through this whole ordeal; hadn't cried once. Not even now, as she stood in front of a concrete cross, her mother's name engraved into it, did she shed a single tear.

_**The wind blows your hair  
On this warm November night  
Your small hand in mine  
And eyes that ask me why  
But I don't know, I don't know  
But somewhere in the sky  
Beyond the mountain peaks  
The moon will find its voice  
As the sun lays down to sleep**_

Big, brown eyes were now looking back up at him, pain and confusion in their depths.

"Daddy?" Her small voice asked, "Why is mommy gone?"

_**You ask me why she's gone  
I don't know where to start  
As the sunset lights your face  
I see God knows how to heal little hearts**_

Sho knelt down to the child's height, offering a small smile, despite the sadness in his eyes. He placed his hands on his daughter's small shoulders and sighed.

"God just needed another Angel."

Hana looked back at the grave, her father's words consoling her for now.

Sho's thoughts drifted somewhere they hadn't in a while: to Kei. _His_ Angel. He sometimes wondered if Yi-Che's death was his punishment for the kind of life he took after Kei left. He'd already had one Angel in his life, and he'd done nothing to deserve another.

"But why did he have to take mommy?"

Sho looked back into his little girl's eyes. They pleaded with him for more answers. Scooping her into his arms, he stood, gazing out at the Mallepa sunset.

_**The Heavens flame with gold  
Slowly changing hue  
The brilliance of a stage  
That was made to shine for you**_

"Hana, do you see that?" He motioned towards the horizon, "It's a beautiful sunset, don't you think?"

She nodded her small head.

"Mommy did that," he began, his voice gentle, "Just for you. She's up in Heaven right now, with her special paintbrush. The one you gave her for her birthday. You don't know how much she loved that thing." Sho placed a soft kiss on Hana's forehead. Her eyes never left the sky.

_**And with each amber flare  
You watch her hand at play  
Tender kisses fall  
As she paints what words could never say**_

"Your mother was a very special person…" Sho held his daughter a little closer to him. "God saw her paintings, He saw her purity. He knew no one else could do the job better." Sho sighed again. Hana rested her head on his shoulder. "So he took her up to heaven. He gave her special paints, with our love and the glow of your pretty smile mixed right in."

Bringing his hand up, Sho tickled under his daughter's chin, trying to get her to smile. She did, even giggling a bit as well.

_**Mommy paints the sky  
With deep ocean blue  
She swirls the clouds red  
To dance just for you  
Mommy paints the sky  
With the laughter of God  
There by Jesus side  
So high above**_

"Daddy!" She whined, grinning at him. He smiled back, and this time, it reached his eyes. Hana scrunched her nose up and, sticking out her tongue, laid her head back on her father's shoulder. Sho smiled a small, hopeful smile.

**_I'm so thankful_**_**  
The heavens still proclaim  
Mercy and healing  
In the middle of the pain  
Thank you Jesus  
For keeping hope alive  
With the beauty of Heaven  
Painted on an autumn sky**_

"Your mother will always be with you…" He whispered. Then, resting his head on his child's, he finished,

"Hana… Mommy paints the sky."

**_As if to say it won't be long  
Mommy paints the sky_**

* * *

Reviews are adored muches ♥♥**_  
_**


End file.
